parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deputation
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Robin Hood as Duck * Timon (The Lion King) as Donald * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Douglas * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie (cameo) * Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as The Spiteful Breakvan (mentioned) Transcript Snow came early to the jungle. It was heavier than usual. Most animals hate snow. Timon and Pumbaa were used to it. Back to back, with a trailer behind them and a shovel for each of them, they set to work. They puffed backwards and forwards, patrolling the paths. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes they found deeper drifts. Presently, they came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, and were just backing for another try, when... They heard a ROAR! "Lorsh sakes, Timon! It's Sulley! Donna fash yourself, Sulley! Wait a while, we'll have you out!" Sulley was very grateful. He saw all was not well. The friends were glum. They told him that Roger Radcliffe was returning soon. "He'll send us back for sure!" "It's a shame!" said Baloo. "A lot of nonsense about a broken signal box," grumbled Pongo. "That spiteful Nuka, too," put in Mike. "Good riddance! That's what I say." "They were splendid in the snow," added Sulley. "It isn't fair!" They all agreed that something must be done, but none knew what. Baloo decided to talk to Rafiki about it. "What you need," said Rafiki, "is a deputation." He explained what that was. Baloo ran back quickly. "Rafiki says we need... a, a disputation!" "Of course," said Pongo. "The question is.." "What is a... desperation?" asked Sulley. "It's when animals tell Roger Radcliffe something's wrong," said Baloo. "Did you say 'tell Roger Radcliffe?'" asked Robin Hood thoughtfully. There was a long silence. "I propose," said Pongo, "that Baloo be our... um... disputation." "I?" squeaked Baloo. "I can't!" "Rubbish, Baloo!" said Sulley. "It's easy. "That's settled, then," grumbled Pongo. Poor Baloo wished it wasn't. "Hello, Baloo. It's nice to be back." Baloo jumped. "Uh, uh, yes sir, yes sir, please sir." "You look nervous, Baloo. What's the matter?" "Please sir, uh, they've made me a desperation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir." Roger pondered. "Do you mean a deputation, Baloo?" "Yes, sir, please, sir. It's Timon and Pumbaa, sir. They say, sir, that if you send them away, sir, well, they'll be killed, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Uh, please, sir, don't send them away." "Thank you, Baloo. That will do." Later, Roger spoke to the animals. "I've had a... deputation. I understand your feelings, but I do not approve of interference." He paused impressively. "Timon and Pumbaa, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall each have some shining coats." They were both were surprised. "Thank you, sir." "Now you both will look good and be useful for us too." "Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us..." Roger smiled." "It means..." But the rest of his speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. Timon and Pumbaa were here to stay. There was a lot of happy barking and roaring.